Vehicle speech systems perform speech recognition on speech uttered by an occupant of the vehicle. The speech utterances typically include commands that control one or more features of the vehicle or other systems accessible by the vehicle. Conventional speech systems utilize generic recognition techniques such that speech utterances from any occupant of the vehicle can be recognized. Speech dialog systems manage a dialog with a user of the vehicle based on the commands. The dialog is typically generic for all users.
However, modern voice recognition software in and of itself may not be able to address the varying levels of hardware and software criticality due to the performance stability of voice recognition, and its vulnerability to environmental interference. For example, different pilot voice characteristics may contribute to non-inconsistent recognition performance, different flight phases with different vehicle configurations may result in variable acoustical noise spectrums, different distance to the radio station imposes statics differently on the signal, etc. A method for generating a reliable voice recognition output accuracy and/or integrity level would provide an indication to the specific consumer functionality whether or not the data is eligible to be applied as input in terms of its criticality.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods and systems for determining a confidence level of voice recognition. It is further desirable to provide the confidence level in terms of accuracy and integrity. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.